


Nightmare

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a nightmare and he needs Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Alex shifted uncomfortably under his blankets. No matter what he did he couldn’t get comfy, the fever running through his body made everything feel horribly warm, his t shirt was stuck to his body and his hair glued to his overly warm forehead and neck. He sat up to try and ease his discomfort, it did nothing to help with the tightness of his chest and soon he was coughing again. Loud and painful Alex coughed into a tissue before throwing it on the growing pile on the bedside table. To put it simply Alex felt awful, he’d come down with a bad case of flu and was suffering miserably. The worst part and there’s always a worst part, even when you have a fever of over 103. It was that Jack wasn’t there; he was away at some work thing leaving Alex alone to be miserable. He hadn’t heard anything from the boy in a few hours but Alex didn’t have the energy to find his phone, really he just wanted to sleep his flu off but it was hard for him to sleep without being wrapped in Jack’s arms.  
After coughing and failing to unblock in nose Alex lay down, pulling the blankets around him as chills now racked his body. Alex closed his eyes and hoped for sleep. 

“Alex, I can’t do this anymore.”  
The words cut through Alex like a knife as he stared at Jack, he had a bag in his hand and Alex could see his clothes packed inside.  
“No Jack, please.”  
“Alex, I’ve got to.... I can’t live like this anymore.”  
“Like what?” Alex asked, his voice shaking.  
“Like I love you.”  
Alex choked a sob, tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to understand what was happening.  
“Y...You don’t....”  
“Alex, please don’t cry. I never meant for it to get this far, it was a mistake.”  
“A mistake? That’s all we were? A mis...”  
Alex couldn’t finish his sentence before he was sobbing.  
“I’m sorry Alex.”  
“Please,” Alex begged.  
“Goodbye ‘Lex.”  
The mention of his nickname sent Alex into another wave of sobs. Jack couldn’t leave, no, no he couldn’t.  
“But I love you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Jack reached out and touched his fingers to Alex’s cheek wiping away some of the tears. Alex wanted to grab hold of his hand, to stop him walking away and from leaving his life.  
“Please don’t go,” Alex croaked.  
Jack didn’t reply, he just removed his hand from Alex’s face and turned to leave. Alex couldn’t watch, he closed his eyes, wanting for all to be over. He heard the door close and that Jack was gone. 

Alex woke up sobbing and coughing; he couldn’t breathe and had to sit up before he couldget air back into his lungs. He was still crying but his coughing had died down, tears had stained his already pink cheeks and his eyes reddened. Alex looked over at Jack’s empty side of the bed, the sheets cold and the boy missing, Alex felt a lump in his throat and sobbed again. Jack couldn’t be gone, there was no way, he just couldn’t be.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Alex could still hear his voice, the heart breaking words that send another shiver down Alex’s spine. He could feel the touch of his skin, the last place Jack had touched him before walking out the door. Alex sobbed again, sending off another round of coughs that made his lungs burn. His nose was running and his fever had risen but he didn’t seem to notice, the only thing in Alex’s head was those words.  
“It was a mistake.”  
It was not a mistake, it wasn’t, it wasn’t, it wasn’t. The last few years had been the best of Alex’s life and he thought Jack’s too. He couldn’t breathe without Jack near and refused to believe that those words were real, they just couldn’t be.  
Alex sat curled up with Jack’s pillow tight to his chest, his body aching between illness and tears. He hadn’t taken medicine in hours but the thought had long slipped in feverish mind. He just held Jack’s pillow, the only thing part of him he could hold, it would smell like him if Alex could’ve breathed through his nose but it was the only comfort he had.

Jack hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs to his and Alex’s apartment. He’d got off his work thing a day early and was planning on surprising Alex, especially since he was ill Jack thought he’d enjoy the cuddles.  
Jack left his bag by the door and went to find Alex, it was quite normal when Alex was ill to see him sat watching one his favourite movies but today the living was empty and the only light came from under their bedroom door. Jack smiled as he went to push it open, expecting to see Alex fast sleep but instead he saw his boyfriend of 4 years sat up in their bed, a pillow held tight to his chest as he sobbed his little heart out.  
“Alex?”  
Alex’s head shot up, he looked awful, pale apart from tear marked pink cheeks, eyes sore from crying, his hair a birds nest of messy caramel strands.  
“Jack?” he croaked.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Alex just broke into tears again and Jack sat on the bedside him, wrapping Alex tightly in his arms and letting his sick boyfriend cry on his shoulder. It was awhile before either of them spoke, Alex coughing and sobbing the only thing breaking the silence.  
“You came back.”  
“Of course, it was only a work thing Alex, I was always coming back,” Jack said, rubbing his hand over Alex’s back.  
“You didn’t... You didn’t leave me.”  
“What? No of course not, why would you think that?” Jack questioned but as he went to move some of Alex’s hair from his eyes he got his answer, Alex was burning up.  
“You had a nightmare ‘Lex, probably caused by your fever, you’re okay.”  
“It was a nightmare?”  
“Yes ‘Lex, it wasn’t real,” Jack cooed, holding Alex a little tighter.  
“You... Still love me?”  
“I love you so much, I’m never leaving, I promise.”  
“I love you too.”  
Jack gave a small smile and kissed the top of Alex’s head; he hated seeing Alex in pain and wanted nothing more than to take it all away.  
“Now how about we get some medicine in you and watch a movie?” Jack asked.  
Alex just nodded, running a hand under his running nose. Jack went to get up from the bed but he’d barely stood up when a clammy hand grabbed his.  
“Don’t go.”  
“I need to get you medicine, I’ll be right back.”  
“Please.”  
Jack looked at Alex, his chocolate eyes glassy and filled with tears. The nightmare had obviously really shaken him to the point he was terrified to be on his own, the thought broke Jack’s heart.  
“Alright, come here.”  
Jack put his arms around Alex and lifted him up so that Alex had his legs around Jack’s waist and was kind of sitting on Jack’s hip. It was the way most people carried a toddler not a grown man but Alex was so ill and vulnerable that he might as well have been a toddler.  
Jack carried him through to the bathroom where he collected the medicine when into the kitchen where he got a bottle of water before taking everything and Alex back to their bed. He placed his flu ridden boyfriend down, leaning him up against the pillows before starting to pour out the medicine.  
“Gross,” Alex complained.  
“I know, but I need to get your fever down before you completely boil your brains,” Jack replied, passing him the bottle of water to get rid of the taste.  
“I don’t feel good.”  
“I know baby, I know but you’ve had medicine now you’ll start to feel better,” Jack said, running his hand over Alex’s cheek.  
Alex tried to blink the tears away, he could still feel the touch from his nightmare, the last time Jack had before he walked out the door.  
“Don’t cry ‘Lex, it was a nightmare, I’m never walking out that door.”  
“Then how will you get to the bathroom?”  
Jack smiled, glad to see a bit of his Alex returning. Alex coughed and shuffled under the blankets, patting the spot beside him indicating he wanted Jack.  
“I’m just going to put a movie on.”  
Jack stood up and went to get a DVD; he made it to the door when a soft whimper made him turn around. Instead Jack moved over to their tv and pulled one out of the collection there, he’d wanted to put Fifth Element on for Alex but decided to was probably best not to leave Alex, the fear from his dream still had a hold on him. Jack ended up putting on Hook.  
Alex pulled back the blankets and let Jack climb in beside him; the second Alex was wrapped tightly in Jack’s arms he held the memories of the nightmare started to fade. It had just been a dream and the real Jack was the one holding him, he rested his head on Jack’s chest and closed his eyes.  
“I love you Alex, more than anything in the world.”  
“More than Home Alone?”  
“Even more than that.” Jack replied, kissing Alex’s forehead.  
“I love you too.”  
Jack knew, of course he did. He knew how much Alex loved him, because the thing that terrified Alex the most was Jack leaving him. A thing that was never to happen, Jack loved Alex too much to ever walk away and he knew Alex felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This was a prompt by the lovely AnonymousJalex, I'm sorry it took awhile but I hope you liked it. I totally didn't tear up writing that break up scene... 
> 
> Just to say I'm about to start a Summer job so I'm going to be a bit more busy, I have no intention of stopping writing it just may take a little longer. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) xx


End file.
